disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vidia
Vidia is a Fast-flying-talent fairy. She has long black hair, (in the books, but in the movies it is shown that she has Plum colored hair) pale skin, pouty lips, arched eyebrows and is a bit tall for a fairy. She prides herself on being the fastest fairy there is, and scoffs at the notion that anyone else – especially a fairy like Tinker Bell – is anywhere near her level. Vidia tends to be secretive, keeping extra pixie dust locked in a box hidden under her bed and racing dragonflies when the other fairies aren't looking. She is self-centered and believes not all fairies are created equal. To get extra pixie dust, Vidia plucked ten feathers from Mother Dove and ground them herself. After learning about this, Queen Clarion forbade Vidia from coming near Mother Dove again. She also uses sugary phrases, such as "darling" and "dear" in a condescending manner to other fairies. Still, there’s more to Vidia than her prickly exterior. She is a rather smart fairy, and can be kind when she wants to be. Vidia is the only fairy in Pixie Hollow who doesn't live in the Home Tree. She lives in a sour plum tree, which other fairies don't mind because they feel that some distance between themselves and Vidia is a good thing. Vidia's character is somewhat different in the films. She seems nicer and eventually becomes somewhat friends with the others. In the books, she has a bit of a soft spot for Prilla and later Wisp, but she will not admit it openly. In Fairies and the Quest for Never Land, Vidia is heard flirting with the dragon Kyto. Books: ''Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg (2005 book) Vidia goes on the quest to restore Mother Dove's egg with Prilla and Rani in ''Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg. She was selected by Mother Dove to go, though Queen Clarion officially appointed Rani as leader so Vidia wouldn't take over. While Prilla distracted Captain Hook, Vidia helped Rani take his cigar holder and later plucked the feather from the golden hawk. But when Rani offered to trade her wings to gain a mermaid's comb, she could not bring herself to do the job, leaving it up to Prilla instead. When all three objects were gathered, Vidia helped take them to Kyto. ''Vidia and the Fairy Crown (2006 book) When Queen Clarion's crown went missing in ''Vidia and the Fairy Crown, she was accused of taking it by Tinker Bell due to a comment she had made about doing so prior to the disappearance being discovered. All the other fairies believed it too, except for Prilla. Queen Clarion set her court date to be the next morning, and Prilla and Vidia set out to clear her name. They investigated and questioned anyone who had handled the crown, eventually discovering that Nora had mistaken it for a replica crown party favor and put it with the other replicas. Together with Dupe, they tried on all the crowns until Vidia had found the real one. Vidia had all of the fairies she questioned stand as witnesses, clearing her name. ''Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand (2007 book) When Vidia wouldn't go after the wand in ''Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand, Mother Dove had her locked in Rani's room. She eventually broke free and took the wand and wished to be able to fly as fast as she wanted. But because there was no longer any challenge in trying to fly as fast as she could, it was no longer enjoyable, thus her wish (as Mother Dove had predicted) "broke her heart." The wish was later reversed, and her speed was brought back to normal. ''Fairies and the Quest for Never Land (2010 book) She fell in love with Kyto in ''Fairies and the Quest for Never Land. She appeared to be on his side, but was still loyal to the fairies. At the end she helped Gwendolyn distract Kyto, while the other fairies captured him. ''Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse (2008 book) She appeared in ''Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, when she fell in the water and Silvermist saved her making her stuck at the fairy picnic. Later she tried to upset Silvermist many times about the white ladybug curse. Though she did wake Silvermist up for the waterball tournament, showing a bit of kindness. Silvermist got a bulls-eye when Vidia called her a coward. ''Four Clues for Rani (2011 book) In ''Four Clues for Rani, pairs up with Dulcie for the Fairy Treasure Hunt. She makes a bet with Rani that if she wins Rani has to be her servant and vice versa. Rani and Ronan later her at Echo Cavern, screaming at Dulcie that she doesn't want another muffin. Vidia loses the bet, having been tricked by Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, and seems less than happy about being Rani's servant. Disney Fairies's Franchise: ''Tinker Bell (2008) In ''Tinker Bell (2008), Vidia helped with the arrival of Tinker Bell. When Tink introduces herself to Vidia, she is very mean to Tink and tricked her into thinking that tinker fairies go to the Mainland. When Tink asks her for help, Vidia tricks her into trying to catch the sprinting thistles, which results in ruining the preparations for spring Queen Clarion later punishes her by ordering her to catch all of the thistles. ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) She appears briefly in ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009), delivering autumn at the beginning, and again at the end when the blue pixie dust appears. But is a non-speaking character. ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) In ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010), Vidia accidentally causes Tinker Bell to be captured by humans. Vidia feels horrible about what she has done and later confesses it to Tink's friends. They all went to go save Tink from Lizzy. While saving Tink she was captured by Dr. Griffiths, who had initially planned to show her to other scientists before his daughter Lizzy convinced him to let Vidia go. At the end she and Tinker Bell seemed to be on friendly terms. ''Pixie Hollow Games (2011) In ''Pixie Hollow Games (2011) , her partner was Zephyr. Vidia was the captain of the fast-flying fairies with Zephyr as her team mate competing in the games against other talent guilds. Vidia and Zephyr took second place in the finals, though during the cart race they were eliminated when their cart crashed while taking a shortcut. ''Secret of the Wings (2012) In ''Secret of the Wings (2012) Vidia and the gang will go to a journey in the Winter Woods, a place of mystery. During their trip, Tinker Bell meets an frost-talent fairy named Periwinkle. ''The Pirate Fairy (2014) In the sixth film, ''The Pirate Fairy (2014), she and her friends magically switch talents. Her talent is switched to a Tinker-talent. The film is not yet released. Personality The personality of Vidia in the films change much. In Tinker Bell s''he is very vindictive, jealous and spiteful. In ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure his ''personality is just shown, because it is a character without speech, but we can see that she has changed a bit, because it shows his feelings more. In ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, His personality is completely changed, because it shows that you care with Tinker Bell and befriends Sil, Fawn, Ro, Dessa, Clank and Bobble. She goes and be less cranky and distant, leading a quest to find Tinker Bell. In Pixie Hollow Games she turns a character speechless, but she did not cheat in games and accept losing, unlike Rumble. In Secret of the Wings, Vidia now abandons that personality, worrying about calming Periwinkle and Tinker Bell, but she does not dispense jokes in bad taste, when she tells Periwinkle: "Advice from fairy to fairy, Tink gets to be unbearable once in the middle when." In The Pirate Fairy ''it is much more kind, gentle and companion. She cares about her friends and smiles often and is rarely seen that before giving its typical look, "ironic". ]] Appearances Books: *Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg'' *''The Trouble with Tink'' *''Vidia and the Fairy Crown'' *''Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand'' *''Rani in the Mermaid Lagoon'' *''Fairies and the Quest for Never Land'' *''Fira and the Full Moon'' *''A Masterpiece for Bess'' *''Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse'' *''Rosetta's Daring Day'' *''Vidia Meets Her Match'' *''Four Clues for Rani'' Movies: (Disney Faires's Franchise) *''Tinker Bell (2008) '' *''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) '' *''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) '' *''Pixie Hollow Games (2011) '' *''Secret of the Wings (2012) '' *''The Pirate Fairy (2014) '' Video Games: *Pixie Hollow Online *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Trivia *Vidia is voiced by Pamela Adlon. *According to Gail Carson Levine's official blog, when being proposed by Disney to write Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg, the name suggested to use for the character was actually In''vidia, however, she didn't like the name, thinking it was too depressing, so the name ended up being butchered to just Vidia. *"Invidia" is a Latin word meaning: envy. *Vidia is the only fairy that originated from the books to become a main antagonist. *She cares for the well-being of Tinker Bell, but never admits it. *After her adventure in ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, she is shown to be a little nicer. In the Pixie Hollow's Short clips she is also shown to think about others. *Even though in the "How I Train Vidia" Pixie Preview, it said that she could fly faster than the speed of sound. In the preview, she wasn't actually breaking the sound barrier. *Vidia only has three outfits, whereas the other fairies (excluding the winter fairies) have five. (One for each season and one for the Pixie Hollow Games). Vidia has a Spring outfit which she also wears in Autumn and Summer. A Pixie Hollow Games outfit and a Winter outfit, which she wears in Secret of the Wings. *Vidia's wings are longer than the other fairies wings. This is because she is a fast-flyer, and her wings are what enable her to fly fast. *Her two BFF's (Best Fairy Friends) are Silvermist and Tinker Bell. Quotes *(Tinker Bell: You're a pollenizer?) (Vidia's twister pops, as she frowns) (Tinkerbell: Pollen-''ator''? Pollen-picker? Pollen-plucker?) **Vidia: "I am a fast-flying fairy, a true rare talent. And this is but a small part of what I do". I make breezes in the summer, blow down leaves in the fall; my winds even brought you here, dear. Fairies of every talent depend on me!" (Tinker Bell: Hey! That's just like what I do!) **Vidia: (Snorts) "Excuse me?" (Tinker Bell: Well, tinkers help fairies of every talent, too! So, we're kinda the same, you know.) **Vidia: "Sweetie, I make forces of nature. You make pots and kettles. I work up in the sky, and you work down in a ditch. Oh, don't get me wrong, sunshine, being a tinker's really 'swell and all, but I wouldn't go bragging about your talent. It's not like spring depends ''on you!"'' (Tinker Bell: Of course it does! And when I go to the Mainland, I'll prove just how important we are!) **Vidia: "When who goes to the Mainland?" (Tinker Bell: Me, of course! For spring!) **Vidia: "Oh, of course! You'll prove it, huh?" (Tinker Bell: Yes, I will!) **Vidia: "Well, I for one am looking forward to that! Excuse me!" (Cheesy smile and flies away) (Tinker Bell: No! Excuse me!) (Flies away) Gallery 250px-Foto-vidia-de-campanilla-el-secreto-de-las-hadas-2-051.jpg Vidiadisney.jpg Vidia Profile 2.jpg Vidia 800x600.jpg Pixie-Hollow-Games-Trading-Cards-Vidia-01.jpg Vidia schaut.jpg Vidiaandspike.png Vidia_Winter_2.jpg Vidia Tinker.jpg Vidia-disney fariy book.jpg Disney Fairies Vidia Eat my dust.jpg|Disney Fairies: Vidia Eat my dust.|link=Vidia Vidia.png|Vidia.|link=Vidia vidiaandBlueDust.PNG|Vidia and the blue dust in Tinkerbell and the lost treasure. Category:Villains Category:Never Fairies Category:Fast-flying-talent fairies Category:Females Category:Book Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fairies of Pixie Hollow Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Wind-talent fairies